<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance by DaisyDoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170461">Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDoo/pseuds/DaisyDoo'>DaisyDoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blondie shades Dexter, Can you tell I’m awful at titles, F/F, no hate towards Dex tho, unrequited love??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDoo/pseuds/DaisyDoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dexter is taking Raven to the dance and Cupid is heartbroken. Blondie tries to cheer her up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>C.A. Cupid/Blondie Lockes, Dexter Charming/Raven Queen(mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blondie had been listening to Cupid sob for over an hour now.</p>
<p>Dexter had announced that he had asked Raven to the school dance, and she had agreed. </p>
<p>And now, Cupid was in her dorm sobbing into her pillows, and Blondie was the one who had to pick up the pieces. </p>
<p>“C’mon Cupid. It’s not <em>that </em>bad. I’ll bet they won’t even work out!” Cupid stared up at Blondie before wailing “You don’t understand!! I have no chance!!! He’s been in love with her s-since forever!” She cried stuffing her face into a pillow.</p>
<p>Blondie was starting to get over this. She didn’t understand why Cupid was so upset about Dexter. I mean, Dexter didn’t even reach Cupid’s perfection. Cupid could do way better. </p>
<p>And after the tenth time Cupid talked about how perfect Dexter was, Blondie snapped. </p>
<p>“<em>Screw him!” </em></p>
<p>She shouted angrily. Cupid stopped crying and looked over to Blondie “Wh-what?” She said confused. </p>
<p>“<em>Screw him” </em>she said again “If Dexter can’t see how awesome you are, then he doesn’t deserve you!”</p>
<p>Cupid sniffled and shifted from her laying position on the bed, now sitting criss-cross-applesauce “r-really?” Cupid asked in denial. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Yes! Cupid you’re <em>just right </em>and if Dexter can’t see that then he’s blind!” Blondie then walked over to Cupid and took her hands “So please Cupid don’t cry. You could come with me to the dance!” </p>
<p>Cupid giggled, and Blondie felt her heart swell. “Yeah....yeah that sounds nice.” She stared at Blondie with a smile “it’d be fun to go with a friend” </p>
<p><em>ouch </em>that hurt. </p>
<p>But Cupid was happy, and that was all that mattered to Blondie.</p>
<p>”Let’s go then!” Blondie said with a smile pulling Cupid off the bed and almost out the door before Cupid interrupted her. “W-Wait!” Cupid shouted “What about my outfit!” </p>
<p>Blondie stared at Cupid before pulling her closer and going “you look perfect.” </p>
<p>Cupid eyes went wide and Blondie could almost see the faintest blush on her cheeks.</p>
<p>“Let’s get going!” </p>
<p>And with that Blondie pulled Cupid out the door. </p>
<p>And Cupid thought, that maybe this dance wouldn’t be so bad after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just a short little thing I came up with that I thought was cute, I’m really bad at names so this is just a anonymous school dance.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>